


Hanging at the Carnival

by annella_grace



Series: Hangman verse [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Carnival, Lynch family feels, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, brotherly love and bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella_grace/pseuds/annella_grace
Summary: Adam spends some quality time with the Lynch brother's at the summer carnival.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Hangman verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Hanging at the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen because I am not sure how to rate things. this could probably be considered G. not beta'd. hope you like it.

Dating Ronan Lynch was surprisingly not that much different from being his best friend, with the added bonus that Adam could make out with him now whenever he wanted. But in dating Ronan, it meant that Adam spent more time with the Lynch Brothers. Being an only child, this took some getting used to. 

For example, the church summer carnival was coming up. Ronan and Adam were going to go with their friends. The Sunday before the carnival, Adam was waiting in his apartment above St. Agnes for mass to let out. Usually Ronan came up to see him within 10 minutes of the service ending. Adam could see the parishioners all leaving the carpark but still no sign of Lynch. Deciding to investigate, Adam left his apartment and went down to the church parking lot. Halfway down the stairs he found out what had caused his boyfriend's tardiness. Declan and Ronan's raised voices could be heard as the two brothers yelled at each other. 

Adam rounded the corner at the end of the stairs to his apartment and almost ran straight into Matthew Lynch, the youngest Lynch sibling. 

"Oh hey Matthew, I was just looking for-"

"Ronan, yeah. He and Declan are discussing who is going to watch me this weekend. As if I can't be left alone for a weekend. ", Matthew said all this while looking over his shoulder at his squabbling brothers.

"Oh, well I don't see why Ronan would be upset. You could always tag along to the carnival with us. Gansey, Blue, and Noah are all going to be there." Adam replied.

Matthew chuckled before looking back at Adam.

"I think Ronan was hoping for more alone time with you. He said you took the weekend off work." 

At this Adam blushed a bit. He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck."Hehe..uh yeah, I got off all of Saturday and Sunday, I still have to pull a double on Friday though." This relationship with Ronan had started about a month ago, during the last few weeks of school. Adam had been so busy with his end of school work, his summer study program, and working as many hours as his many jobs would give him, it hadn't left a lot of time to spend with Ronan or their friends. The carnival was something he had been looking forward to. 

Adam and Matthew stood watching the brothers argue. Glancing at Matthew, he noticed the look of concern and disappointment on his face. 

"So what is Declan's plans that he can't be here for the weekend?"

"Hmm? Oh um, Ashley wanted to go away for the weekend to the beach or something." Matthew said with a shrug. Adam had a plan forming that would get him and Matthew exactly what they wanted.

"Declan and Ronan would do just about anything you asked if you guilted them into it." Adam said nonchalantly, leaning against the stair banister. Matthew considered this statement and Adam for a moment before nodding his head. Taking that as a cue to continue, Adam looked out at the two arguing brothers. “So….what is it that you want Matthew?”

Matthew glanced at his brothers with a grimace. “I want my brothers to not fight as much, and for them to stop treating me like a child. I want to go to the carnival with them like we used to, as a family, and maybe spend some of this weekend with my friends and not have to be constantly watched over by those two.” He said this last part with a jerk of his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Ronan and Declan who were still screaming at each other.

Adam nodded, “ so…go tell them that.”. At this Matthew smiled, “How do we want to play this?” Adam stood up and said, “follow my lead”. The two boys walked over to the cars together. Seeing them approach, Declan stepped away from Ronan and straightened his tie and jacket. “Ah Parrish, I didn’t see you there. How are you?”

Before Adam could respond, Ronan snorted, “Yeah Declan, small talk, like that will distract my boyfriend from the fact that we were just screaming at each other in his backyard.”

Declan turned to say something, more likely than not snarky, but Matthew walked in between his brothers and leveled them both with a look. “Yelling at each other, in the parking lot, not even five minutes after we got out of mass? Really guys?”

Ronan and Declan both looked away in shame. Adam noticed the red tinge to his boyfriend’s face as Ronan blushed.

“Declan, I am not a little kid, I don’t need 24-hour supervision. I would be ok on my own for a weekend.” Matthew let that sink in for a bit before turning his attention to Ronan. “Ro, Declan watches over me and provides for me all the time. He takes care of anything I need, so would it really kill you to spend a weekend with me?”

At this Adam had to cover his mouth to hide his smirk. _“the kid is really laying it on thick.”_ He thought to himself. Ronan sputtered, “Matty I.. it wasn’t like that…Of course I want to spend a weekend with you. I -“ Matthew interrupted him by holding up his hand.

“Here is what we are going to do. Declan, you are going to ask Ashley to postpone your beach trip or whatever it is. Invite her to come to the carnival with us. Ronan, you and Adam are going to come with too, he has already agreed. We will spend Friday at the carnival together, Saturday I will be staying at a friend’s and going to the carni with them. Yall can do whatever you want Saturday, but Friday night is lynch sibling bonding night. Significant others are invited. And then I will see both you back here bright and early for mass on Sunday morning. Everyone agreed?” Matthew put on his most endearing smile, the one that always use to convince their mother to let him stay up past his bedtime.

Ronan sighed dramatically, but Adam could see the smile in his eyes and hiding in the corner of his mouth. “FIIIIIIne you brat. Twist our arms why don’t you. Parrish come on, I’ll walk you back to your apartment. I’ll meet you 2 back at the Barns for dinner.” Ronan took Adam’s hand and dragged him back to the stairs. Adam called a goodbye over his shoulder, meeting Matthew’s eye and grinning. Declan called out a farewell and then he and Matthew left. “can’t believe you Parrish, conspiring with my own kin.” Ronan said later, shaking his head in mock sadness. Adam shoved him off the mattress, “Shut up lynch”. Ronan laughed before getting up and tackling Adam to the bed. They spent the next few hours making out and planning what they would do at the carnival.

The Friday of the carnival came quickly. Adam was oddly touched to be included in the lynch sibling bonding. Ashley had declined to join them, so it was a boys' night. Matthew was in rare form. They had started out with the food trucks. Cotton candy, Carmel apples, fried dough, hot dogs, you name it they were stuffing their faces with it. Normally Adam balked when people tried to pay for him, but there was just no arguing with the youngest Lynch brother. After gorging themselves on carni food, Matthew insisted them on playing all of the stupid rigged booths and games. Adam hadn’t ever had the time to really spend at the carnival, and he loved it. Even Declan was enjoying himself.

Currently, they were all playing a racing game where you and to use a water gun to squirt at a target and make the horses move. Matthew and Ronan were squirting each other more than their targets. Declan and Adam were neck and neck. Matthew and Ronan stopped their shoving and spraying match to start cheering them on. “Come on Parrish!” “Go DEC GO!” Adam ended up winning at the last second. Ronan reached up and got the biggest and most obnoxious stuffed animal he could find.

“Nice one Parrish.” Declan said bumping shoulders with Matthew and offering Adam a fist bump. As the four boys walked down the lane, Ronan sidled up to Adam and grabbed his hand, the stuffed animal held under his other arm. Adam smiled and glanced at him from under his lashes. Ronan blushed and called ahead to his brothers, “Ok so where to now Matty?”

“RIDES!!!!” Matthew threw his hand into the air excitedly. Declan groaned, “You three go on the rides, I’ll hold the giant….Ronan, what the heck is that thing?” Declan gestured to the stuffed animal.

“THIS is a platypus…I think.” Ronan looked at the animal and then grinned at Adam. Declan took the platypus and sat on the bench, checking his phone. Ronan and Matthew ran ahead to get tickets for the rides. Adam followed along more sedately, looking around the carnival. He spotted Tad Carruthers and a few of their classmates at the dunk tank. Kavinsky and his ilk could be seen around the funhouse, with the distinct smell of weed wafting in the air around them. Noah and Henry were throwing darts at a balloon. They waved at each other as they passed by. Adam and Ronan had promised to meet up with their friends tomorrow to spend time at the carnival. Blue had to work tonight anyway. Adam figured Gansey was holed up in the corner booth at Nino’s waiting for her to get off work.

“Parrish come on. Matthew wants to go on the Zipper.” Ronan called back to Adam. He ran up to catch up with the Lynches. They went on several more rides. Eventually, Declan had put the stuffed animal in the BMW and joined them. Noah and Henry joined them in the funhouse. Ronan and Declan got super competitive on the tilt-a-whirl, trying to out spin each other. Adam felt like he was going to hurl but he had to admit he was having fun.

The night grew colder and the crowds grew thinner. Matthew declared one last ride before they called it a night. “Ferris wheel!!” Matthew shouted and led the way. Declan and Matthew shared a cart, leaving Ronan and Adam finally alone. Adam had loved getting to see the Lynch brothers have fun together. Even Declan was more tolerable. He and Ronan hadn’t argued or sworn at each other all night. Ronan put his arm around Adam. Adam rested his head on Ronan’s shoulder and looked out at all the carnival lights. As the cart got to the top of the Ferris wheel, Adam turned to look at Ronan. They gazed into each other’s eyes. As Adam traced Ronan’s face with his eyes, he said, ”Thanks for inviting me along today. I’ve never actually gone to the carnival before. This was nice.”

“Matthew and Declan like you. I’m glad you were here too Parrish.” Ronan leaned down and kissed him. Even after a month of this, Adam still got butterflies when Ronan kissed him. They pulled apart as the cart came to a stop at the top and swayed. They cuddled closer and looked out over the town. Ronan placed a kiss on top of Adam’s forehead. Adam smiled to himself, he felt happy, at peace and dare he say…loved.


End file.
